Bonjour je m'appelle Tom
by Alfgard
Summary: Songficdarkfic  Drarry  Slash


Bonjour, je m'appelle Tom… 

_**Moi, j'essuie les verres**_

_**Au fond du café**_

Je tiens le "Chaudron Baveur", j'en suis le patron, tous les sorciers, à part peut être les sans-purs trop snobs, passent par chez moi avant de rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse.

_**J'ai bien trop à faire**_

_**Pour pouvoir rêver**_

_Ce n'est pas un métier passionnant mais mon manque de talent ne me permets guère plus de choix._

_**Et dans ce décor**_

_**Banal à pleurer**_

C'est ma vie et je m'y suis fait.

_**Il me semble encore**_

_**Les voir arriver...**_

Quand ils venaient, ils étaient si….

_**Ils sont arrivés**_

_**Se tenant par la main**_

Eux… les deux jeunes gens les plus en vue de notre société de sorcier… Le courageux survivant, Harry Potter qui maintes fois a été mon client. Le beau et aristocratique Drago Malefoy qui gardait sa capuche sur sa tête habituellement.

_**L'air émerveillé**_

_**De deux chérubins**_

L'Amour avec un grand A, voilà ce que l'on lisait sur leurs visages !

_**Portant le soleil**_

_**Ils ont demandé**_

Leur magie irradiait autour d'eux !

_**D'une voix tranquille**_

_**Un toit pour s'aimer**_

J'étais ravi de les accueillir ici dans une mes chambres miteuses.

_**Au coeur de la ville**_

_**Et je me rappelle**_

Pourquoi ici ? Quand tous ceux qui leur pourrissaient la vie pouvaient les y savoir présents ?

_**Qu'ils ont regardé**_

_**D'un air attendri**_

Ils étaient enlacés heureux présents et ailleurs.

_**La chambre d'hôtel**_

_**Au papier jauni**_

Ils irradiaient et illuminaient les tristes lieux.

_**Et quand j'ai fermé**_

_**La porte sur eux**_

Alors qu'ils se serraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

_**Y avait tant de soleil**_

_**Au fond de leurs yeux**_

Je me répète mais ils irradiaient.

_**Que ça m'a fait mal,**_

_**Que ça m'a fait mal...**_

Je suis seul, si seul !

_**Moi, j'essuie les verres**_

_**Au fond du café**_

Et puis mon travail mange toute ma vie, tous mes jours et toutes mes nuits tant mon auberge est très fréquentée.

_**J'ai bien trop à faire**_

_**Pour pouvoir rêver**_

Moi, rêver ? Je suis trop lucide et amer pour cela !

_**Et dans ce décor**_

_**Banal à pleurer**_

Mes journées sont longues si longues….

_**C'est corps contre corps**_

_**Qu'on les a trouvés...**_

Je leur amenait leur petit déjeuner c'est compris dans le prix de la chambre.

_**On les a trouvés**_

_**Se tenant par la main**_

Merlin, qu'ils étaient beaux, leurs doigts croisés et leurs cheveux blonds et noirs emmêlés.

_**Les yeux refermés**_

_**Vers d'autres matins**_

Ils avaient "fuit" le monde qui refusait leur amour.

_**Remplis de soleil**_

_**On les a couchés**_

Pas de lettres, pas d'explications ! La Gazette du Sorcier c'était bien occupé de nous raconter le parcours infernal que notre monde leur avait mené. Leurs amis et leurs familles les avaient repoussés.

_**Unis et tranquilles**_

_**Dans un lit creusé**_

Ils étaient enfin heureux. Le sourire serein qui marquait leurs visages le montrait bien.

_**Au cœur de la ville **_

_**Et je me rappelle**_

J'ai vu, et je les ait recouverts du drap que personne d'autres ne voient cette beauté mortuaire.

_**Avoir refermé**_

_**Dans le petit jour**_

Et puis j'ai repris le chemin de mon bar.

_**La chambre d'hôtel**_

_**Des amants d'un jour**_

Après avoir bien fermé à clef dans l'attente du croque-mort.

_**Mais ils m'ont planté**_

_**Tout au fond du cœur**_

Je n'ai pas regardé quand il a emporté leurs corps.

_**Un goût de leur soleil**_

_**Et tant de couleurs**_

Je voulais garder imprimé dans mon esprit la magnifique image de leur amour partagé.

_**Que ça me fait mal,**_

_**Que ça me fait mal...**_

Je resterais seul, je le sais.

_**Moi, j'essuie les verres**_

_**Au fond du café**_

Je resterais le vieux Tom.

_**J'ai bien trop à faire**_

_**Pour pouvoir rêver**_

Quant à rêver… oui mais d'EUX !

_**Et dans ce décor**_

_**Banal à pleurer**_

Car je resterais seul. Seul !

_**Y a toujours dehors...**_

_**La chambre à louer...**_


End file.
